The Hero's Guardian
by Blaze808
Summary: Based off Chapter 18 of MYA. What was the final mission? What did she sacrifice her life for? Well, someone wants to know not just you and me even if her family is dragged into it...and what does Link have to do with it?
1. Dreams of the Past

**Hello readers! I guess you have either stumbled upon this, or are fed up with me for Chapter 18's plot holes. So, here's the Hero's Guardian-Chapter One.**

**Chapter One: The New Girl**

"_Get her! She has the Hero of Time!"_

_A woman held on to a child, running for her life. The little boy was passed out in her frail arms. She HAD to make to the Kokori Forest._

"_Blasted Gerudoes." She muttered, running, as she fought the fatigue that she guessed dying must bring._

_But to her delight, she spotted the Deku Tree. She had to make it! She just had to! With an extra boost of strength, she dashed for the tree. And made it. But she had to hurry, and beat death._

"_Mrs! Are you alright?" The Deku Tree said in surprise. He didn't get much visitors, and it was obvious that she wouldn't last much longer._

"_Take the boy! Please! He's destined for great things. Don't let anyone after him!"_

"_What's his name?"_

"_Link…" And then she passed out._

Link woke with surprise. He wondered who the woman was. From what Raaru said, that would have been his mother. But something didn't seem quite right. But he couldn't put his finger on it. The 17 year old got up and walked around the outside of the tent he was staying in. The heat was searing, but the Gerudo Desert was like that. Anyway, he decided to check out the castle again. Link was a little nervous. What if his aunt noticed that he was missing? Maybe his aunt Anji hadn't noticed yet. But if she did, there would be problems, because as far as she was concerned, she was his legal guardian. And his mother's sister. But she was crazy. Not like "bad guy" crazy, but "your parents are alive, I saw them a week ago" crazy. He had found her in a capsule in Gerudo Castle, where she had been for 13 years of her life. So that might explain the fact that she was a little bit nuts. Still, not bad for 13 years. Then, some shouting interrupted his thoughts.

"OW! Hey! Watch it, dork!" a girl called out angrily

"I am not a dork, I am Ganondorf, the most genius person ever."

"Well, you could of fooled me. Especially with the way, your horse steered right into me." The girl taunted

Link agreed. Dorfy the Dork (Ganondorf) was STUPIDEST person alive.

"Enough, you annoying brat!" Dorfy the Dork yelled at her, raising his sword. Link ran in to go help her. But it seemed that it was too late. Because…she was already out of the way. She was behind his horse, and yelled the most outrageous call he had ever heard. It sounded like a dying, but territorial cat. But, it did its job and his horse reared, causing Ganondorf to fall off, head first in the sand.

"Later you imbecile." The girl walked away.

"Are you alright?" Link asked. She probably was, but it was probably a good idea to ask.

"What do you think genius?" In a very sarcastic tone

"You probably are."

"Correct. So why the heck are you asking, do you hope to be 'courteous'?" she asked, and from the sarcastic, and angry tones in her voice, Link guessed that she had been offended.

"You are right, I'm sorry, Miss." He apologized, hoping that would cool her temper. It didn't help at ALL.

"OH-HO! So now I'm Miss. Well, excuse me, fancy pants, people in the REAL world ask a person their name, not give them these STUPID nicknames, "miss" HA!" Her blood level was at an extremely unhealthy height. Link's seemed to be catching up.

"Okay then, what would you like me to call you. Because if you don't care, I will come up with it for you." He hissed, making the girl guess that it probably be something that would make her father debate hurting the boy.

The girl relaxed "Much better. Not the nicest way of asking, but I think that's the best I'll get. The name's A.J. What's your name?" The girl, or A.J responded.

"Link."

"Do you have a last name to go with that?" A.J asked curiously

"No, it's just Link."

"Huh. Does that stand for Linkson?" A.J asked,

"Who in Hyrule is named Linkson?" he laughed

"Aunt Mallory and Uncle Luke's missing son." Link seemed to be getting familiar with A.J's scowl

"Do you have a place to stay?" She asked him, noting the torn part on the sleeve of his tunic. Not to mention that he smelled awful.

Link didn't want to. However…he could still hide from his aunt. And not have to worry about coming back to his tent to find out 'Lord Bublo' had eaten his supplies. Again.

"Not really."

"Okay then, you can join me at Dad, Sam, and my house. I think you won't mind."

"Small question."

"Yeah?"

"Will he mind having…Epona there?"

"First tell me who Epona is. Then I'll know."

"She's my horse."

A smirk appeared on A.J's face "Sure, just leave her at the butcher shop next door."

Link's face went pink. White from shock that she would say such a thing, and red with rage.

She looked over. "Link, can't you take a joke? We have a stable."

It's safe to say that they didn't talk for the rest of the trip.

**Well, it seems like it's going well…Hmmm…do some of the names seem familiar? (not talking about Link) Let me know where and who these 'recognizable' characters are from. Also, I'm looking for ideas. I want to see what you think. So, click the review button and give me a note! **

**Hobey-ho, let's go! **

**(BTW for the strictly Zelda readers, that phrase is used in Bobby's journals to say goodbye)**


	2. Sisters of Different Worlds

**Hello readers! (If there are any…you know, if any one of you sent in a review I'd be happy to know you're there…hint, hint.) Anyway, this is Chapter 2 of The Hero's Guardian! Sit back, relax and ENJOY.**

**Chapter 2: Sisters of Different Worlds**

After a long trip to A.J's house, A.J pointed to the small brick house.

"This is where I live. And our final destination."

She walked up to the door.

"Dad! Sam! I'm home! I brought someone over. He needs a place to stay."

A man that resembled A.J walked out and looked at Link for a while and turned to A.J.

"So, where'd you find him?" Her dad had a slight smile which showed that he was asking: 'Where'd you find the new boyfriend?"

"Dad. For one, he's not my…(she leaned over into her dad's ear)…boyfriend. He's someone I met wandering in the Gerudo desert."

"A.J, what are you doing bringing a stranger into the house? Remember what happened to…you know…" Sam interrupted with a warning

"The Phantom has red eyes. It's not him."

"You're forgetting about him."

"No, it's not him either. He always laughed at my butcher shop joke. This guy went as pink as your shirt."

"Hold on, is this part of your schemes?"

"What's wrong with wanting to know what mom risked her life for? Don't you want to know too? Do you?" A. J demanded to her sister.

"She was a hero. That's fine with me. I also know that if you get yourself too involved, the Phantom will try to kill you."

"I'll take that risk." A.J hissed

And with that, A.J stomped into her room inside the house.

"Sam, where did A.J go?"

"Into her room." Sam stated

"Sam, can you take Link to the guest room? I think I should go talk to A.J."

Sam did as she was told, and left Link with a few instructions.

After she thought her work was done, she went to ask her father about how A.J was doing. She felt bad for upsetting her sister, but she needed to realize this mission was suicidal. There where no safe places where she could just read about their mother's heroic acts. Besides, she had a feeling that if you wanted to know what happened, you'd have to find out who actually killed her. The monster behind the Phantom: The real identity of the Phantom. Only her mother knew who it was. And, Sam had a feeling that what put her completely at risk from the Phantom the day she died was the fact that she saw the Phantom's true face. She was afraid that her sister would die too. After all, A.J was only 16. Sam wanted to help, but after her mother died, she had to help take care of A.J. Perhaps helping her with this insane quest was the only way to take care of her. She walked to the picture of her mother, smiling with her dad, Uncle Press, 2 year old A.J in her mother's arms, and her 8 year old self looking down at baby Bobby who was in her Aunt Lucille's arms. It was the picture of her Cousin Bobby's baby shower.

"Don't worry, mom. I'll take care of A.J. I promise."

Meanwhile in A.J's room, a soft voice was being used. A.J was kneeling at her bed.

"Dear God, I know you can hear me, and always listen. Please help me to forgive Sam for our little blow up. Can you help me with my desire to find out what mom did that killed her? I know you can do anything. So, if you have the time, I'd like some help. Jesus' name, Amen."

And with that, A.J went to sleep, hoping for her prayers to be answered.

** So, what did you think of this chapter? I hope you like it! I really hope you recognized those names! If you didn't, read Many Years Ago and come back. Anyway, **

**Hobey Ho!**

**Let's go!**


End file.
